Broken
by xxPR1NC3S5xx
Summary: **SPOILERS** Set after Fang. Songfic. Two-shot. Angel's having a hard time, Max discovers a new song and sings it to Angel as a lullaby. Rated T 'cause I want it to be. I don't anything that isn't mine.
1. Chapter 1

Since Fang left, no one was themselves. And not including me, Angel was the worst. She blamed herself, she thought about it, she said, and told us. "If it weren't for me trusting Dr. Gunther-Hagen, none of us would be in this mess."

"That's not true," Gazzy, being Angel's older brother tried to calm her down. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is," she was on the verge of tears. "I had to be the one who trusted him… Max was right."

I still kept silent. Everyone stared towards my direction. Even Iggy, whose blindness didn't stop his gaze from staring at my nose, his clouded blue eyes had me shiver. Something I usually didn't do when he 'looked' at me. Even Nudge was speechless, mostly.

"Well?" she managed.

"I'm taking a quick flight," I breathed. I turned to Nudge. "You and Iggy are in charge. Angel?"

"Yeah," Her tear-stained face breathed out.

"Watch out for anything or anyone who comes towards this place," I bit my lip. "If anything happens I bought us all cell phones." I handed one to each of them: Angel's pink and white, Gazzy's green and silver, Nudge's purple, Iggy's blue, and I finally held up my red one.

"Don't you need to have someone's number to talk to them?" Iggy asked.

"I already put everyone's number in all the phones," I answered. "I'm leaving now. I'll in maybe an hour or so, if I'm gone any longer than an hour and a half, come looking for me."

* * *

I heard music coming from an outdoor concert hall. I flew backstage. I heard an announcer welcome someone I had never heard of. "Welcome tonight! LINDSEY HAUN!"

I heard people cheering and slow soft music started up, I listened to the lyrics carefully, memorizing each word. When the song finished I flew off to a nearby park and sat in a tree for about half an hour, then I flew back to the flock.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- this is the second and last part!

"I'm back!" I shouted when I opened the door.

Angel came out of her room. "They're all asleep."

"Then why aren't you asleep with them?" I questioned slightly.

"I couldn't sleep, I feel… broken," she soon started crying.

"That reminds me," I started. I half-smiled at her. "Go to your bed. I'll be right there."

While she went to her room I got a drink of water because my throat felt dry. I walked into her room.

"Thanks, Max," she made a sad smile.

"Wanna hear it?" She knew what I was talking about, so she nodded.

"**Wake up to a sunny day, not a cloud up in the sky… and then it starts to rain…**" I start singing facing towards Angel, as she stares at the bedroom door. "**My defenses hit the ground, and they shatter all around, so open and exposed. I found strength in the struggle, face to face with my trouble.**"

She smiled a little. I continued. "**When you're broken, in a million little pieces, and you're tryin', but you can't hold on any more. Every tear falls down for a reason. Don'tchu stop believin' in yourself, when you're broken.**"

Right then I didn't hear the door open but I'm sure it did. "**Little girl don't be so blue, I know what you're going through, don't let it beat you up. Hitting walls and getting scars, only makes who you are, only makes you who you are. No matter how much your heart is aching, there is beauty in the breaking, yeah,**" I kept going as Nudge sat on the bed. "**When you're broken, in a million little pieces, and you're tryin', but you can't hold on any more. Every tear falls down for a reason. Don'tchu stop believin' in yourself, when you're broken."**

At this point Gazzy was pulling Iggy inside the room "**Better days, are gonna find you once again, every piece will find its place, when you're broken, oh, when you're broken. Mm-mm-hmm, when you're broken, in a million little pieces, and you're tryin', but you can't hold on any more. Every tear falls down for a reason. Don'tchu stop believin' in yourself, when you're broken. Oh when you're broken, when you're broken, when you're… broken.**"

"Where'd you learn to sing like that? When did you learn that song? Who sings that song? Is that how you feel? That was beautiful," Nudge was being a usual chatter-box.

"In order; I don't know, when I took my late night flight today, Lindsey Haun, yes, and thanks," I hugged all of them.


	3. Chapter 3

If you want to listen to the song it's on my profile, it's called Broken by Lindsey Haun.


End file.
